User talk:Harry2469
Welcome Hi, i'm still rather much a noob. I shall try to rectify any server meltdowns i may cause as quickly as possible. In order to find out more about how to contribute to the wiki, I think i shall visit the Editing Guidelines. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Neonix (Talk) 00:42, June 8, 2011 may do so but may not. Harry2469 01:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) (ralmondo) :Will do! Have a look at Quicklist as well, it really helps with adding rewards info. :Just remember that fate-locked content are off-limits! We can only post stuff about free content. :) :Happy editing! --Neonix (talk) 01:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Some tips on your recent edit Hi, this message is mainly in regards to your recent edit of the page: A bad case of rattus faber: the battle for the pantry. There wasn't enough room on the edit summary space to display the entire note I left you, so I'm rewriting it here. There are two things I would like to mention about your edit: <1> You can input fate required stories as long as it's freely available without having to spend fate to see it. i.e. this usually means the REWARDS info is off-limits, not the action. See the fate page and fate uses for examples. <2> It seems you mixed up the name of the card with an existing storylet, thus overwriting an existing page's content with your new edits. Next time you wish to undo the changes, simply go into the page history and click the undo link by the revision you wish to revert back to. Or, if it's more than one revision, go into the version of the page you would like to keep (by clicking the page date in history), click on the edit button and simply save without making any changes. Be sure to write the reason for the edit as clearly and concisely as possible, and if necessary, do like I did and go into the user's talk page to leave a more detailed message. If it's an unregistered user like me, do not use the talk page as the IPs change and they will likely never see it. In that case, simply leave a message using the comments function on the actual wiki page you're editing. Now with all that said, I strongly encourage you to create a new page with the proper name and the original card content that you were trying to add to the wiki. Again, see the existing pages for examples and remember as long as it's freely visible without spending fate directly, it's fine. In the off chance your card really does have the EXACT same name as the rattus faber page you edited earlier, simply create a disambiguation page and change the names of the pages. Please see the Editing Guidelines page for information on creating disambiguation pages. Re: fate locks Technically, any content acquired by spending fate should ''not be posted ''in the wiki. That includes items, qualities, cards, storylets, etc. Only free content should ever be posted on here. Please remove any such pages, and indicate the reason for removal in its page comments. --Neonix (talk) 20:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i belive you need to be an admin to delete pages. Shall i link them here so that you can delete as necersary? Harry2469 11:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : No need, just add the Delete template somewhere in the page. Indicate the reason for deletion as well, either on the page itself or in the comments. I'll get to them in my own time. :) : Thanks again! : Neonix (talk) 04:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Formatting indirectly fate locked content My dear Twilight Harry Would you be so kind as to provide links to these indirectly locked fate actions? (The more the better!) I'll get back to you with the best way to deal with these once I've investigated them myself. :) --Neonix (talk) 20:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : I see. Would the Template:Fate work? See what I did for Letters page: the Corresponding Ocelot : Neonix (talk) 01:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : Hm. If a 'free' account cannot see the content, I wouldn't post it just to be safe. :) I'm a free user, so I guess I don't have anything to worry about! :D : Neonix (talk) 11:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *brohoof* Dirtytabs 23:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Spam of the ALT+3 Kind. HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw you could leave people messages so I couldn't resist. This is probably extremely childish of me to spam your talk page with useless messages but I would regret it if i didnt. :D <3!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love NyanCatNatz666! xxxxxxxxxxxx